ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Vein
Andrew Owen McVeinson, or simply Andrew Vein, is an American professional wrestler currently working for Underground Wrestling Entertainment, on its RAW brand. Biography Growing Up Andrew was born and raised in Helena, Montana. From watching wrestling, to drawing up images of real people, to doing sessions in his garage, Andrew had what one would simply call a creative mind. Though he gained a couple of friends during this part of his daily life (Most notably Michael "Cross" Cronelson)This part of life didn't jumpstart his career. It had instead come forth when he had attended his last year at Helena High School, where he and Cronelson also participated in the wrestling events. This is where he met his future partner, and longtime friend, Steven Crane. During graduation day, Andrew had pondered on where he would take his career. With music first on his mind, he started on his role to become a rock artist, though he switched through most of his types. This was short lived, as he had thought his dream wasn't being chased. Thus he tried his way at simply being an artist, drawing portraits and such from his travels. But this is where it had come to him. He wanted to do something, other than write something down, be it a lyric, or a face. He thought of one other dream. He thought of wrestling. Wrestling career WWE He started on the one place he had known well, the WWE. He, Crane, and Cronelson, had gone to the exciting brand to start their own path in wrestling, though it had gone separate ways. Taking the WWE by storm, they successfully captured titles earlier than they had suspected, with Crane holding the World Heavyweight Championship, Cronelson, who was now known as Michael Cross, holding the Cruiserweight Championship, and Andrew, who had begun his run on RAW, with the World Tag Team Championship, tagging along with Sean Cage. During his run on RAW, his winning streak, in overall, riddled his then tag team partner Cage, which led to him ultimately betraying him, delivering a Caged Clothesline to the exhausted Vein, securing the World Tag Team Titles for Draco Blackout and Adam, who were then known as "The Canadian Blackout." This sparked a rivalry with Vein and Cage, that drew in the Intercontinental Champion, Tank. When the dust cleared, it left Cage the champion, and Vein with an injured leg, which put him out of action for 3 months. He shocked the world when he came made his return, attacking Cage with the dubbed Vein Valley, which made Cage leave with no other choice but to vacate the title. With the Intercontental Championship up for grabs, Vein easily became one contender for it, as he had "Proven himself to be in the title picture." Though he did not win, he gave an ultimately exciting performance, using his creative mind to find many ways to manipulate his opponent. Andrew Vein was hungry for gold, as he had now gone to challenge the then WWE Champion, Nathan. He made his statement clear after stiking him three times with an chair, and then delivering the Vein Valley. This had surfaced his heel turn, and he did what he could to take the gold from Nathan. But once again, in the end, he would not be successful, as he had The Destruction throw him straight into 4 tables below. He would continue his heel motives, attacking the likes of Saint, Jordan Robertson, Wesley O'Wings, and Casey Crane. He had got another chance to compete for the WWE Championship, had failed after he could not beat the Ring out count. Vein had gone on an hiatus for 2 months, before coming back, now a superstar of SmackDown! This immedieatly sparked a faction between the still reigning World Champion Steven Crane, and former Cruiserweight Champion Michael Cross. They became a face team, dominating in the rankings. This lasted until Cross, who was upset about Crane's streak with the Championship, and wanted a taste for himself (kayfabe) He became heel, and teamed up with Adrian, the current Cruiserweight Champion, to take on his former partners. This ended with Crane and Vein being victorious, defeating them at Wrestlemania. Afterwards, Andrew shocked the WWE fans and Crane alike when he said that he would be leaving the WWE. He had now set his sights on the XPWA. XPWA Upon entering the XPWA, where he had no friends to go to, Vein knew that this road would be a hard one. But thus, he knew that he had to try, and would not stop until he achieved his goal. He continued his career through XPWA, but it wasn't long before it fell through. Underground Wrestling Entertainment Before long, Andrew had left XPWA, and had signed a contract with Underground Wrestling Entertainment. From there, he was placed on its RAW brand. Around May, 27th, Andrew released a viginette, hyping his appearance on the brand, which, as of late, he has not made any appearances in, at all. Movie Star Andrew is scheduled to appear in a horror/survival/action movie that is simply called "Rosemont" It's release is currently unknown. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''The Vein Valley'' Reverse Death Valley Signature Moves *''BEEP!'' O'Matic *''Pressure Speeds'' Moonsault *''Gettin' Cold'' Rope Flying Clothesline *''Blood To Brain''Hurricanrana *''Open Heart Surgery'' Bow & Arrow *''Blood Rush'' Hurricanrana Managers Nicknames *Green Sting *Dr.Vein * The Ass of Montana Entrance Music *Pieces by Dark New Day *Alive And Kicking by Nonpoint XPWA Match History Career Highlights *WWE World Tag Team Champion *Formed a Stable with Steven Crane, and Michael Cross *Defeated Michael Cross and Adrian in his last WWE match. *Signing a contract for XPWA Personal life Andrew is still living in Helena, Montana, relaxing during his free time with his girlfriend, Megan Harrison. Him, and his younger brother Alex McVeinson, host the wrestling events in Helena High on some occasions. Category:Wrestlers